solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Konyu
The infamous land of Konyu, the original center for human life is located in the central part of E'dan. A mountainous region teeming with wild mountain animals and deep valleys and gorges of grass and mountain springs. Time and nature has reclaimed the desolate ruins that litter this land giving it an ancient aura. Not many people live in this revered land, though pilgrims oft make their way to and from the southern continent of Heil. The seat where it's senator is placed is actually on the outskirts of Konyu, in the City of Claire, close to the border of Toka'ad. 'About' The Sovereignty of Konyu is similar to the southern parts of the US, that includes the mountains of the Rockies and the southern end of the Great Plains. The Empyrean Kingdom has dubbed Konyu as a national treasure and has forbad colonies from forming too close to the ancient ruins. The heart of Konyu, Montfer, Montor, and Montargent, where the first human empire was build is barren and empty and heavily guarded by Empyrean Soldiers. There are however some settlements in the whole expanse of Konyu. Claire resides as a prairie oasis in the middle of the southern Eternal Plain and to the south the settlement of Rouille thrives off of pilgrims who use the small settlement as a last stop before entering Heil. East Sarcelle and West Sarcelle is a busy trade port, placed at the mouth of the Grand River and closer to Heil than Di’Flora, they attract a slew of traders and merchants. Government is strict where the mountains are located, enforced heavily by the Monarchy, they have placed several fort towns to ensure that no intruders enter. These fort towns are placed on main roadways, collecting tolls, policing travelers, and arresting potential saboteurs. Port Fer is a fort town on the base of Montfer, it guards the western part of Konyu, such as travelers coming from Ave Dan and Antho's Wing. Fort Or is the smallest fort city, looming over the City of Claire, Port Or stands on the cliffs of Montor and guards the north. Port Argent placed to the east, guards the roads from Naime, Ladar Nym, and Di'Flora, is the second largest fort city. Lastly, the biggest and most fortified fort city is Port Platine, guarding the southern way from Heil and it's peoples. The mountains are covered in snow and ice, with blizzards churning and high winds threatening to hurl travelers onto the jagged mountain rocks below. These fort towns are safe refuges from the dangers of nature. Those foolish enough to tread where roads are less established risk being lost, freezing, or dying in the cold. 'Settlements' Konyu's settlements are mostly fort cities, built upon the grand ruins of the ancient human empire. Parts and pieces of ancient architecture can be seen integrated into the walls and towers of the four fort cities. There are other outlying settlements in Konyu, usually thorps or small villages far and away from the protected mountains. The cities of Konyu are named after various precious ores such as gold, silver, and bronze. * Claire * Fort Platine * Fort Argent * Fort Or * Fort Fer * Sarcelle * Rouille * Etain * Acier 'Points of Interest' As the site of an ancient cataclysm that destroyed the first empire of humanity and tore the life from the land, Konyu's points of interest are vast barren deserts and skeletal remains of once great mountains. Wildlife is sparse in Konyu, small shrubs amidst small trees upon thin grasslands. Rocks and ruin are the most prominent feature of Konyu's topography, and only the blades of the Empyreans pose a threat where wild animals would roam. * Montfer * Montor * Montargent * Cuivre Deadlands * Vide Lands * Vert Lowlands